A Grocer Among Warriors
by everyonethatdraggedyouhere
Summary: Fem!Bilbo makes the decision of a lifetime when she joins Thorin Oakenshield's company on their quest to save Erebor. But plenty can happen on an adventure, particularly with two handsome princes and a brooding, mysterious king hovering around at all times. Love, adventure and desire with plot. Rated M for possible smut in later chapters. MOVIEVERSE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

She had honestly not intended for this to happen. Bilbo Baggins was not this type of person. She didn't wander off on an adventure with troublesome dwarves and an even more troublesome wizard. She did not receive such sultry gazes as the ones directed towards her from the princes and she certainly never sought the attention of brooding kings. How had a hobbit from the Shire gotten involved in such a situation?

...

Often Bilbo could be found seated at her kitchen table at 8pm eating a supper that consisted of a large fish. Bilbo Baggins was a hobbit, not unlike many others, that enjoyed the comfort of routine and to break that routine made her instantly distressed. So there she sat, at 8pm, in a button up green pyjama top and her pyjama bottoms, a patchwork robe hanging loosely on top. Her hand was poised over her fish as she set to squeeze a lemon across the top of it but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

It wasn't unusual for Bilbo to have guests, but it was very unusual for her to forget inviting someone. It was also unusual to feel such a nauseating feeling in your stomach because of a knock at your door. She rose from her chair slowly and crept over to the window, worried that it may be Gandalf the Grey again. She had received a rather unnerving visit from the towering wizard that very morning with the wizard telling the hobbit that he was "looking for someone to share in an adventure."

To that she had told him that adventures were "nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things" that "made you late for dinner." But even she couldn't deny the intrigue she felt at the idea of travelling out of the shire, especially when he had mentioned her youthful self. Her heart ached. She used to be so curious and now, now she sat alone eating fish supper at 8pm.

The knock sounded louder this time and Bilbo jumped, banging her head against the window. She groaned and rubbed her forehead before walking to the round door situated in the hill. As she opened it she thought the bump on her head was causing her to see things but no, true as day stood a dwarf. Although he was only a few heads taller than herself she could see for sure that he was a dwarf from the stories she used to read because of his well-groomed thick beard and heavy armour. His forehead was large and protruded casting an eerie shadow over parts of his face.

"Dwalin." He spoke gruffly, eyes never leaving hers as he bowed. "At your service."

Bilbo's eyes widened considerably. "Um..." She looked down at herself, hastily tying the front of her dressing gown to cover the thin material of her pyjamas. "Bilbo Baggins... At... At yours?"

Dwalin pushed past the hobbit, entering her home and walking mud across her floor.

"Do-do we know each other?" She asked as politely as she could manage whilst trying not to wince as mud flung onto some of her books.

He fixed her with a steely gaze. "No." She froze. She felt very childlike and vulnerable in only her pyjamas as a strange warrior dwarf peered around her house. "Which way lassie? Is it down there?" He pointed vaguely.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo frowned.

"Supper. He said there would be food and lots of it." He spied Bilbo's fish supper and grinned, scrapping his boots across the floor on his way to the table.

Bilbo gritted her teeth in annoyance. "He said?" She watched him sit down, too afraid to stop him. "Who said?!"

With no reply, the dwarf simply sat down and began shovelling her supper into his mouth at an alarming speed. Bilbo barely had time to register what he was doing before he threw the head into his mouth and bit down with a loud crunch. She felt the nausea rise again. He merely grunted when he finished the whole fish, bones and all, and grunted again gesturing to the pantry. "Very good this. Anymore?" He hadn't even picked the crumbs from his beard yet.

"What?" She squeaked. "Oh...oh yes, help yourself." She hesitated before picking up a plate of scones, hiding one for herself in her pocket. She couldn't help but cater to him, hobbits were creatures of hospitality and it didn't help that this dwarf frightened her a lot.

Another knock sounded before she could say anymore.

Dwalin smirked. "That'll be the door."

Bilbo pulled the door open quickly this time and was greeted by a dwarf with a long white beard and kind face. "Balin." he introduced himself. "At your service."

She stood before him, unsure of whether or not she should let him in too. "Good evening." The hospitable hobbit in her won over once again.

"Yes," he looked up at the night sky. "Yes it is. Though I think it may rain later." He peered around the space he could see. "Am I late?"

Bilbo placed her hands on her hips. "Late for what?" But before she could interrogate her so-called-guest, Balin had spotted Dwalin.

He chuckled. "Evening brother!"

Dwalin, his hand stuck in a cookie jar, looked down and beamed. "Oh, by my beard! You're shorter and wider than last we met!" He pulled his hand free as Bilbo watched on, a small smile playing on her lips as they reunited.

"Wider not shorter." Balin chastised. "Sharp enough for the both of us." They both grinned and clasped arms leaning back to look at each other. They then sharply clashed their heads together pulling a gasp from a concerned hobbit watching on from where she had closed the door.

As the two dwarves made their way to the newly spotted pantry, Bilbo followed, tripping over her robes in a hurry to keep up. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house... it's not that I don't like visitors." She watched helplessly as they poured out her finest ale. "I like visitors as much as the next hobbit but..." Dwalin grabbed a tomato and squeezed testing its ripeness. "But I do like to know them before they come visiting. And you see, the thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I uh... I had to speak my mind." She threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry."

Both dwarves eyed her with raised brows, finally turning away from the food. "Apology accepted." Beamed Balin.

Bilbo growled in annoyance as the two dwarves continued ignoring her. She raked her hand through her toffee coloured curls in frustration, trying to count to 10 to calm herself.

Another knock. Bilbo dragged herself back to the front door a yanked it open only to be met by two much younger, and dare she admit it, much more attractive dwarves. The one on the left stood slightly taller than the other and he had hair like beaten gold whereas the one on the right was like a puppy, eyes bright with excitement and a mop of brown hair.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They bowed lowly and as they returned to their full stature, they winked and smirked.

"You must be Mrs Boggins." Kili smiled charmingly making Bilbo's cheeks feel warm.

She shook her head reverently. "Nope! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house." She shut the door quickly to rid herself of the blush inducing brothers.

Kili jammed his foot in the gap just in time. "What! Has it been cancelled?!" A look of utter disappointment coloured his features.

"No one told us." Fili chimed in, frowning. He peered over the top of Kili's head to look in on the scene.

"Cancelled... No nothings been cancelled!" Bilbo stepped back as they pushed through and sighed in confusion. What was going on?

"That's a relief." Kili grinned goofily, taking it upon himself to look around her home.

Fili tapped Bilbo on the shoulder and as she turned shoved two heavy swords into her hands. "Careful with these sweetheart, I just had them sharpened." He smiled in what he hoped to be a reassuring way but Bilbo only blushed. Sweetheart.

"It's a nice place..." Kili returned from his snooping. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No it's uh, been in the family for years." Being the sole attention of the two brothers was making her quite flustered, but not enough to stop her noticing Kili scraping the mud from his boots on her furniture. "That's my mother's glory box can you please not do that!"

"Ooh, feisty." Kili smirked and Fili opened his mouth to say more when Dwalin entered the scene.

"Fili, Kili, come give us a hand."

Kili embraced the dwarf excitedly after Fili and left as Bilbo called out "How many more of you are there?"

Another knock on the door, or rather, knocks. "Oh no... No..." She threw the swords down but then felt guilty and piled them nicely before facing her door again. "There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some… some idiot's idea of a joke I can only say it is in poor taste!" She was oblivious to the two boys watching her chest as it heaved with fury and instead of blushing fell back with a squeak as some 8 dwarves fell through the door with Gandalf standing behind them.

Getting back to her feet quickly her hands fell to her sides in despair. "Gandalf." She whined.

The rest of the evening seemed to form a blur of dwarves as Bilbo stood rather defenceless in a corner watching the human locusts devour her pantry. She watched as Bombur carried three blocks of cheese through to her dining table. "Tad excessive don't you think? Have you even got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife?" Laughed Bofur. "He eats it by the block!"

Bilbo sighed in exasperation and leant against a wall trying not to get squished. She glared at the dwarves but it was weak and simmered to an inquisitive stare as she watched the handsome brothers look over at her and back at each other.

From her spot against the wall she noticed Gandalf counting.

"We appear to be one dwarf short." The wizard mumbled, a concerned tone to his voice.

"He's late is all." Dwalin reassured from the pantry doorway. "He travelled north to the meeting of our kin. He will come."

Gandalf nodded and sipped at the wine Dori offered to him.

Then all at once the dwarves seated themselves at the dining table, Fili walking over it to pass ales around. Bilbo looked on wearily. They had so much energy that she felt drained just watching them. They all downed their ales in under a minute and began burping around the table. Only Balin seemed to look on with disdain.

Not long after they were seated they had finished. Their ravenous appetites surprised Bilbo, she had always felt that she ate in excess but what she consumed was nothing compared to a dwarf. Soon enough they began drifting around the house leaving Bilbo free to grab Gandalf.

"My dear Bilbo, what is the matter?" He knelt slightly to look into her eyes, his containing a slight twinkle.

"What's the matter?" She hissed, dragging him to a more secluded space. "I'm surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?"

"Oh they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." The wizard smiled.

"I don't want to get used to them! Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet," She turned him around "they've pillaged the pantry and I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom but they've destroyed the plumbing!" She looked up at him, finally giving up and reverting back to her small hobbit voice. "I don't understand what they're doing in my house."

She felt a tug at her sleeve and looked over, willing herself not to cry in frustration. It was one of the younger ones, Ori. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt… but what should I do with my plate?" He looked down at her with innocent eyes but Bilbo didn't feel in the mood to entertain.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili took the plate from Ori, throwing it to Kili who bounced it off his elbow and into the hands of Bifur who yelled something in the dwarvish language Khuzdul that Bilbo couldn't understand.

She held her breath as plates flew before her but as soon as they began scraping her cutlery together in some kind of rhythm, she drew herself up to full height. "You can't do that! You'll blunt them!"

Bofur smirked. "Ooh, you hear that lads! The lady says we'll blunt the knives!"

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks. Smash the bottles and burn the corks. Chip the glasses and crack the plates... That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The dwarves fell about in laughter as Bilbo crossed her arms under her chest.

Bilbo scowled as Gandalf chuckled but the room quietened instantly as knocks sounded on the door.

"He is here." Gandalf murmured. He walked towards the door, careful to duck under the chandelier. With a wide sweeping gesture, he pulled the door back, revealing a brooding figure.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find." The figure stepped through the door painstakingly slowly. "I lost my way twice." Bilbo's breath caught in her throat. "I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door."

The dwarf was the tallest of them all, Fili and Dwalin just an inch or two below him. His thick black hair was threaded through with strands of fine grey and his braids were tied off with precious blue beads.

The dwarves were silent as they gathered around him, as if he were some sort of magnetic force. Bilbo pushed through the crowd at the mention of a mark on the door.

She looked worriedly at the door but Gandalf shut it quickly. "There's no mark on the door. I had it painted a week ago." She manoeuvred around the unknown dwarf attempting to pull Gandalf away so she could see her door.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf crossed his arms over his chest whilst the dwarf looked on in amusement. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Gandalf pushed Bilbo closer to the dwarf in question and she stumbled. Thorin began to walk circles around her making her feel like prey. "So…" He stopped behind her, facing the dwarves instead. "This is the hobbit." Bilbo's cheeks grew warm and she bit her lip out of nervous habit. Her eyes caught Fili's and she instantly looked to the floor. "Have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" She whispered, too embarrassed to meet anyone's gaze.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin moved to stand in front of her.

"Well…" She felt a sudden surge of confidence. "I do have some skill at conkers if you must know." Thorin's face was hard and showed no sign of humour. "But I, um, fail to see why that's relevant."

The imposing dwarf smirked and turned towards the others. "Thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves broke into rumbles of laughter before greeting Thorin with hugs and violent embraces.

Bilbo watched as the party made their way into the kitchen. She sat on the floor by the entrance way, leaning against the frame.

Balin was the first to speak. "What news from the meeting? Did they all come?"

The dwarves waited with baited breath. "Aye. And more from all seven kingdoms." Cheers went up all around the table.

Dwalin never moved his gaze from Thorin, giving him his utmost attention and respect. "What do they say?" He asked.

There was silence for a while before Thorin looked at them all and replied. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Bilbo's ears pricked up at the sound "You're going on a quest?" She stood up hesitantly, walking towards the table.

When no one spoke up, she walked around to where Thorin laid out a map and read aloud. "The… Lonely… Mountain?"

Oin, a grey haired dwarf spoke up. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold. When they return to Erebor it is said that the rein of the beast will end."

Bilbo decided to address them again. "Um, what beast?"

Bofur looked her up and down before propping his feet up. "Well lassie that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond to precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest again. Bofur's eyes lit up at this and she went bright red, dropping her hands to her sides.

"I'm not afraid!" Exclaimed young Ori. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

His older brother Dori glared and pulled him back onto his seat.

"This task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," began Balin, "but we're numbered just 13. And not 13 of the best nor brightest."

Arguments broke out among the table and Bilbo rolled her eyes until Fili interrupted. "We may be few in number but we're fighters. All of us to the last one." Bilbo smiled. Maybe it was because he'd called her sweetheart but she liked the blonde dwarf.

Kili, over excited, tried to raise the spirits. "And you forget we have a wizard in our company! I bet Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Bilbo snorted with laughter as Gandalf stuttered in reply.

"How many?" Dori asked.

"What?" He mumbled.

"How many dragons have you killed?" He pressed on. "Go on and give us a number!"

More arguments broke out over the table, only silenced by Thorin's roar.

"If we have read these signs then do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug hasn't been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!"

Cheers erupted all over the table and Bilbo found herself admiring the determined edge to his voice. She could tell that this was important to all of them.

She left the dwarves to their own devices and sat outside for a while, trying to take in what had just happened. From where she sat she could see most of the Shire and it made her smile. The sight of cosy houses with warm light shining through the windows and a vast greenery. But part of her longed for something more, the taste of mountain air and the feel of unknown soil between her toes.

The idea of a dragon frightened her more than she cared to admit but she was intrigued by the quest, so much so that when two brothers sat themselves either side of her she almost jumped off the bench she was perched on.

"Mrs Boggins," Kili said softly, "we are sorry to have startled you."

Bilbo smiled in return. "It's okay Kili. And my name is Miss Baggins. Not Mrs Boggins."

The brothers apologised in sync. "We have something to give to you." Fili whispered. She shuddered, aware of their legs pressing hers on each side.

He handed her a roll of rough paper that, once unravelled, fell to just past her feet. "What's this?" She queried.

"Balin asked us to give it to you." Kili replied. "It's your contract." Both brothers beamed down at her as she raised her eyebrows.

"Contract?" She scanned through it quickly.

"You have to sign it so that you can travel with us and help us reclaim Erebor." Fili mirrored Thorin's pride as he spoke.

"I…I don't know. I can't offer much help… Like Thorin said," She panicked. "I'm sorry, Sir Oakenshield?"

Fili and Kili snorted with laughter making Bilbo blush. "Thorin! Call him Thorin." Kili managed between laughs.

"Um, like Thorin said, I'm more of a grocer than a burglar." She laughed half-heartedly.

Fili gazed down at her. "I hope you consider it, Miss Baggins."

"It would be a pleasure to have you on the journey." Kili chimed in, licking his lips.

Bilbo felt flustered again. "I…"

Fili twirled a curl of her hair round his finger and smiled. "I feel you will find yourself out there. When an adventure comes calling it's not wise to turn it down."

They patted her knees in a friendly gesture, at least she assumed it was friendly, then they stood up, bowing low. "Goodnight Miss Baggins." They sang in unison. "We hope you will join us in the morning."

Bilbo looked between the contract and their retreating backs, not noticing the brooding figure watching her from the window, frowning.

**Thank you for reading! I have tried to stick as close to the movie script as possible but when I was writing everyone's lines word for word I realised that the first chapter would be offputtingly long so I cut out the part about Gandalf handing Thorin the key by taking Bilbo outside instead, so just assume that the conversation continued as she left. I would just like to remind readers that I haven't read the book so this is purely based on the movie. I will also obviously be adapting the story to fit my ideas as well otherwise it wouldn't be fanfiction so please don't get angry that my write up doesn't fit word for word with the story. **

**Please let me know if I got dwarf names/important facts mixed up and let me know what you thought :~) those hoping for smut do not be disheartened, I will include some in later chapters but I want to make sure I have a good plot line going too! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo waited for a while longer before she entered her home again. The dwarves were milling around her kitchen and living area, speaking in hushed tones. She sat herself in an arm chair in the corner that allowed her to observe the dwarves safely. Bofur was smoking his pipe next to Bifur. Ori was helping Dori and Fili to clean up. Kili was arm wrestling with Bombur as Dwalin looked on and laughed. Oin, Gloin and Nori where sat a little ways away, Oin and Gloin talking to Nori animatedly about their weapons for the trip.

She sat up a little straighter trying to casually look for Thorin and Balin but settled back down quickly as Gandalf sat infront of her, blocking her view.

He sighed heavily causing her frown. "What?" She asked. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to tell me off?"

Gandalf paused a second before answering. "I remember a young hobbit who snuck out to see elves in the woods. She'd stay out late and come home after dark, covered in mud and twigs. A young hobit who would've loved nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the shire." He made a point to look directly into her pale brown eyes. "The world is not in your books, my dear hobbit. It's out there."

Bilbo refused to reply, looking defiantly over the wizards shoulder. Gandalf spoke again, softly this time. "What happened to that dear hobbit? What happened to her?"

Bilbo met his soft eyes with a hard glare. "She grew up Gandalf. She has been gone a long, long time. I do not understand your need to revive who I used to be." She swallowed. "Besides... I can't just go running off into the blue. I'm a Baggins of Bag-End."

Gandalf noticed the sadness in her eyes. "You are also a Took." He rose from where he had perched on Bilbo's rediculously small footstool. "Did you know that your great great great great uncle was so large he could-"

"He could ride a real horse, yes." She interrupted rather rudely.

"Well, he could!" Gandalf folded his arms over his chest. "At the battle of Green Fields he charged at the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the goblin kings head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. Thus the battle was won." He lit his pipe, "And the game of golf invented at the same time."

Bilbo's composure dissolved as she laughed. "I do believe you made that up."

Gandalf shrugged, a smile surfacing on his face. "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

She considered this for a moment. She felt eyes on her and looked to see Kili smiling over at her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Can you promise that I will come back?"

He seemed hesitant to reply at first, but took the pipe from between his lips and studied her face. Bilbo could see the wrinkles etched across his skin clearly from where she sat. His lips were firmly pressed together and it made her want to reach across and pull them into a smile.

"No." He finally said. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo shook her head, curls falling in front of her eyes. "That is what I thought. Sorry Gandalf..." She stood up refusing to look him in the eyes. "I... I can't sign the contract. You've got the wrong hobbit." She exited the room quickly, bumping into Balins shoulder as she ran for the stairs.

The old dwarf watched her walk away and sighed. "It appears we have lost our burglar." Balin turned back to Thorin. "Probably for the best... the odds were always against us. After all, what are we?" He gestured around at the dwarves. "Merchants, minors, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend."

Thorin shook his head. "There are a few warriors amongst us."

"Old warriors." Balin interjected.

"I would take each and everyone of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honour. Willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin moved away from the wall he had been leaning against but Balin placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him there.

"You don't have to do this." The white bearded dwarf almost seemed to be pleading. "You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the blue mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Thorin, again, shook his head. "From my grandfather to my father, this" He held the key up to Balins eyeline, "has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin... Not for me."

Balin nodded and patted Thorins shoulder affectionately. "Then we are with you laddie. We will see it done."

Bilbo, who sat at the top of the stairs, felt her heart go out to Thorin. Although he had teased her and allowed his company to destroy her pantry, he cared greatly. He cared for the dwarves he travelled with, he cared for his familys legacy and he cared for the future of his kingdom. She rested her chin on her fist as she contemplated the idea of joining his company. She watched as Thorin and Balin rejoined the others around the fireplace and was shocked as soon after she heard a low hum vibrate through the house.

Its sound made her heart ache with sorrow. She crept downstairs to listen closer and leant against the frame listening to them sing. Thorins back was to her but she could tell that he was upset from the way his shoulders were tensed. Kili and Fili were singing too, Fili looking the more solemn of the two. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at them. Kili was restless, drumming his fingers against his knee whereas Fili nodded slowly to the rhythm, as if in thought.

Before anyone could notice her she tiptoed back upstairs, falling onto her bed and wrapping the sheets around herself. As she drifted off to the sound of humming, images of the solemn dwarves flickered through her mind. All looking at her in desperation. All longing for a home.

...

In the morning, she awoke to a loud silence. Her brows furrowed in confusion. It couldn't have been a dream... could it? She ran downstairs to her living room and gasped. They were all gone! Her house was still a little mussed up but other than that there was almost no sign of them being there.

She laughed at her crazily vivid dream until she noticed the contract sitting neatly on her arm chair. Her eyes widened and she froze. It was real! With no further thought she skidded round the corner and tripped up the stairs in a rush to get changed. She ripped her pyjamas off pulling on a white undervest, yellow button up shirt, green vest and a flowing green skirt that reached just above her ankles. She grabbed a bag and filled it with food and a few random items of clothing before filling out the contract and running out of her home and off down the path to find the dwarves.

"Miss Bilbo! Where are you off to?" Called a hobbit towards her right.

"Can't stop! I'm already late!" Bilbo panted.

"Late for what?"

Bilbo grinned, excitement flooding through her body. "I'm going on an adventure!"

Leaving behind a confused hobbit, Bilbo ran as fast as she could down the path. She had been running nonstop since she left her home and was starting to run out of breath until she saw the dwarves ahead.

"Hey!" She shouted out. "Hey wait! I signed it!" She could barely shout anymore and a stitch was begining to form in her side.

Luckily for her, the dwarves seemed to be coming to a halt and she soon caught up to them. Her face was red and her shirt was sticking to her back.

"I signed it." She smiled widely and handed it to Balin who nodded. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Many of the dwarves smiled down at her, welcoming her to the group. Except for Thorin. He seemed even more disapointed that she had actually shown up in the end.

"Give her a pony." He grunted coarsely.

Bilbos face drained of colour and she backed away nervously. "No, no no...No. That wont be necessary! I'm sure I can keep up on foot! You know I've done my fair share of walking holidays."

Bilbo squeaked loudly as Kili and Fili came up on either side of her and lifted her up from under her armpits, dropping her onto the pony between them.

"Hello sweetheart." Fili greeted with a small smile.

Kili let his hand slide down her arm slowly and smiled too. "For a moment I doubted whether or not you'd come with us."

"Well here I am, I'm coming with you guys." She smiled nervously.

"You will be..." Kili muttered under her breath.

Bilbo's face turned bright red again as the two brothers smirked. "I... I ... I..."

"Come on Dori, pay up!" Oin, a horse behind Bilbo, called out.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked, still not daring to look at the two brothers.

"They took wagers on whether or not you would turn up." Gandalf interceded. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Gandalf smiled kindly as he caught a small bag of coins in his right hand. "My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo felt her blush recede and smiled again, until she felt her nose begin to tingle. "Ahh... Ahhh.. Ahchoo!" She cupped her hands around her nose and mouth as she sneezed again and again and again. Fili and Kili placed one hand on each shoulder so that she wouldn't fall off the pony.

"Oh this damned horse hair!" she sneezed again. "I must be having a reaction." she began patting down each of her pockets much to the brothers amusement. "Wait... wait stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" She called out.

"What on Earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf as he brought his horse to a halt.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bilbo whined.

"Here! Use this!" Bofur shouted, ripping some cloth from his shirt and throwing it to Bilbo who caught it with a look of disdain.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a couple of other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journeys end." He pulled his reins to the right as they turned a corner, coming around the river bend. "You were born to the rolling hills and the rivers of the shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

Bilbo was quiet as she watched Gandalf manouver his horse to the front of the pack, riding beside Thorin. She dared a look at Fili and Kili again and found them looking at her inquisitively. "You've lived here all of your life?" Fili asked, disbelief clouding his features.

Bilbo nodded. "Pretty much. The Shire is a wonderful place to live though. I have always loved it."

Kili liked the way she looked when she talked about the Shire, all doe eyed and smiley. Well, he liked how she looked fullstop. And he wasn't the only one. Fili clearly liked what he saw as well. He could've sworn he'd seen Nori and Bofur look her up and down once or twice too, although he couldn't blame them. This hobbit lass was something so far from anything they'd ever known.

To be crude, Kili thought her body was amazing. He and Fili had been gazing at it all evening. It was soft and rounded, perfectly rounded. Her breasts were so round Kili thought it could be considered scandolous. Dwarf women, although beautiful in their own way, were built completely differently with muscles of warriors. He had no problem with that at all, he just could not pull his eyes away from the petite hobbits chest.

Fili was the same, although he was more controlled. He kept it to himself that he wanted to hear the hobbit moan his name. Kili had blurted that out almost straight away last night. With Bilbo joining them on this adventure, he could only hope that something good would come of the close proximity she would share with them both.

With the two brothers completely lost in their own thoughts, they did not notice Bilbo's dangerously loose grip on the pony. Myrtle the pony, eager to get out from the middle of the pack, fidgeted frustratedly and turned from side to side so hard that Bilbo fell off the saddle with a shriek.

"I can't ride this pony! She cried in despair.

"You can ride with me." Kili and Fili offered simultaneously before both looking up and narrowing their eyes at each other.

"Oh, come ride with me lassie." Bilbo squeaked as Bofur wrapped an arm around her waist and seated her infront of him on the pony. "Hold the reins."

Fili and Kili scowled at Bofur who purposely smirked back. The remainder of Bilbo's day was spent on the front of Bofur's horse, learning how to correctly hold and steer the reins. Even when she insisted that she was okay to go back to Myrtle Bofur shook his head and looked right at Fili and Kili as he told her it was probably safer for her to stay where she was lest she want to fall over again.

Unbeknownst to the glares being thrown over her head, Bilbo stayed where she was. She did not want to be seen as the nuisance of the group by not learning how to ride a pony so she allowed Bofur to teach her. When it started getting darker and colder she grew envious of the thick jackets the dwarves were wearing. Particularly Thorins as it was lined with some sort of fur. Determined not to let them know she was begining to freeze, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She remained in that position for another half an hour until Thorin found a place he deemed worthy of camping for the night.

As soon as she got off the pony she groaned, sitting in one position had made her legs ache badly. As Thorin instructed the princes to collect firewood, the other dwarves set about undoing their bedding and preparing for the night. Bilbo felt like extra weight as she stood near the horses simply watching.

When she thought no one was looking she reached into her bag and grabbed an apple, feeding it to Myrtle. Thorin came up behind her and reprimanded her, honestly, it was like he had eyes in the back of his head.

"Don't waste valuable supplies on the horses, Miss Baggins. They have their food and we have our food. We do not have treats to spare." He didn't look angry, just stern.

Bilbo nodded. "I'm sorry..." He began to walk away.

"Oh, and tomorrow please could you ride your own horse. The last thing this company needs is for a surprise Ork attack that no one is prepared for as they are all flirting with you."

Bilbo went bright red and looked at her feet. How could he possibly hear anything they said from the front? She didn't dare ask him though. She simply coughed out another sorry and ran over to where the others were sitting against the rocks.

As soon as she sat down, careful to cover her legs with her skirt, she heard a weird, bloodcurdling noise from deep within in the forest. It made her shudder. "What was that?"

Kili sat down beside her, stretching his unusually long legs out. "Orks."

She gulped. "Orks?"

Fili came and sat down on her left side, mirrowing Kili's actions. "Throat cutters. They'll be dozens of them out there, the low lands are crawling with them."

Kili leaned closer to her and whispered in a menacing tone. "They strike in the wee hours when everyone's asleep. Quickly and quietly. No screams. Just lots of blood."

Kili and Fili both burst into laughter at the look of horror on Bilbo's face. She really had never been out of the Shire.

Thorin stormed into view. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orks is a joke?" His face was full of disapproval, and not just for the brothers.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said, laughter replaced by a look of guilt and shame.

Thorin ignored him and turned away, walking to the edge of the cliff they were camping on. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." The whole campsite went quiet and Kili's face burned red with shame.

Balin walked closer to them, looking back at Thorin warily. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orks." Bilbo listened intently. "After the dragon took The Lonely Mountain, king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first..."

Bilbo saw him press his lips into a line. Clearly, this memory pained him.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orks, lead by the most violent of all their race; Azgog the defiler." She noticed Thorins fists clench. "The giant Ork had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He... He began... He began by beheading the king." Balin looked back at Thorin apologetically, then continued. "Thrain, Thorins father, driven mad by grief, went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

Dwalin stepped forward from where he was leaning, listening to Balin, and stood at Thorins left side in support.

"That is when I saw him." Balin looked at Thorin, a smile flickering across his face. "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Ork. His armour wrecked, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield, he seized his sword and sliced the Orks arm off in one swing. Azgog the defiler learnt that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orks back. Our enemy had been defeated."

More of the dwarves had begun to stand now, surrounding Thorin like an ominous shadow.

"But," Balin spoke solemnly, "there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow." All eyes fixed on Thorin as he slowly turned. "There is one I could call king."

Bilbo met Thorins eyes, his filled with a sorrow so heavy she could feel it pressing down on her. She looked towards Balin instead. "But the pale Ork... What happened to him?"

Thorin walked slowly towards her. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth," he spat on the ground, "died of his wounds long ago."

He sat on a boulder close by looking over the expanse of sky above them, missing the look that Gandalf and Balin exchanged. Bilbo however, did not miss it. She suddenly felt very frightened, what with being in a strange place with the threat of Orks near by. She hoped she would not have to come into contact with them.

After the story telling, the dwarves still awake dwindled very fast until only Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Thorin were awake. Thorin was sitting watch, running a calloused finger up and down over his blade. Just the thought of the cold steel made Bilbo shiver which alerted the two brothers she was sat in between.

"Are you cold?" Fili asked, brow furrowing.

Bilbo pulled her vest tighter around her. "I'll be fine. Lets just go to sleep." The two brothers nodded but remained unconvinced.

She pulled a blanket from her bag and tried to get comfy on the ground as Kili and Fili snuggled into sleeping bags either side of her. She tried to wiggle quietly but when she opened her eyes she saw the annoyed looks of the brothers.

"Miss Baggins, what are you doing?" Kili asked.

"Because it is extremely irritating." Fili finished.

Their voices were both husky from sleep and they made Bilbo bite her lip to keep from blushing again. "I'm cold and the ground is uncomfortable."

The brothers rolled their eyes and moved closer to her. Kili pressed his chest to her back and Fili lay on his side, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Bilbo went bright red.

"Feeling any warmer?" Kili whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

Bilbo let out a breathy gasp that earned a smirk from the two brothers.

"I must say Miss Bilbo, you are very comfy." Fili spoke softly, pulling her delicously close.

She thought she might spontaneously combust when Kili started stroking upwards on her calf. She was not expecting the brothers to be so forward, especially when their uncle was seated only metres away. Not that she was complaining, the whole thing was entirely thrilling.

"Yes, she is comfy isn't she?" Agreed Kili, getting dangerously close to her thigh. He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear again as Fili drew circles on her waist with his fingers.

"I...I..." Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate, brushing ever so slightly against Fili's front.

She did not know how they expected her to fall asleep now. But after a while of silence, the strokes on her waist and leg began to feel soothing. She began to drift off in their arms, forgetting completely about Thorins thunderous presence seated no less than 10 metres from them.

**Firstly, thank you so, so much if you left a review for the previous chapter. They honestly made my day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and let me know what you thought! Thank you if you followed/favourited this story. It means a lot to me and I hope I can provide you with something good to read.**

**Again, please bare in mind that this based on the movieverse not the book.**

**Do let me know if I made an error with any dwarf names/important facts/etc.**

**Have a lovely day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilbo awoke slowly. The campfire had long since gone out, its ash picking up slightly in the breeze, and the sky was a dim grey. From what she could tell, the company was still asleep and she longed to close her eyes and join them for another hour or two but she knew that if she moved she would wake them both up.

She was still tangled in their embrace but it had lessened during the night so that now she just had one of each of their arms draped over her waist. Kili looked more serious asleep than he ever seemed to be when he was awake. He was serene but his mouth wasn't set in the goofy grin she was so used to seeing.

Bilbo still wasn't sure what their motives were. After all, she was not sure if being pulled into bed between them was an entirely platonic move, but the entire company seemed to sleep in close groups, with the exception of Thorin. Thorin was as isolated from contact as always. She couldn't see him in his spot by the boulder anymore and as she began to sit up to see better Kili pulled her closer.

He seemed to still be in some sort of sleepy daze because he mumbled something and yawned then nuzzled the back of her neck. Bilbo felt a small smile grace her lips as he did so and looked over at Fili as Kili's breaths became deep with sleep again. Filis hair shone so delicately that she found herself curling a strand of it around her finger, for a while she forgetting where she was as a peaceful feeling flooded through her.

Then she felt it. She felt the press of something hard against her lower back and she realised that even if Kili himself wasn't awake, something else was. Her eyes widened and she let go of Filis hair, pulling herself away from both of the brothers.

"Where do you think you're going, little hobbit?" Kili whispered, his voice husky with the fog of sleep.

"Kili what are you doing?" She hissed. Of course she found him attractive but she was not about to do something so risky in broad daylight with a whole company of dwarves present.

He chose to ignore her question and pulled her back flush against his chest. She could practically hear him smirk as his hands began sliding up her sides. Attempting to disuade him she tried reminding him of the others. "Kili everyone will wake up, this isnt a good idea."

"Then lets be very," He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "very" a kiss to her jaw, "quiet." He kissed her shoulder.

As his hands began to wonder Bilbo panicked. She could not take another reprimand from Thorin nor allow Kili to continue with such actions when he had barely known her for more than two days. She elbowed him swiftly in the chest effectively winding him and rolled away onto Fili.

The blonde opened his eyes wearily as she scrambled off of him. "Whats going on?" He groaned.

He noticed his brother rubbing his stomach with a frown and sat up straighter. Taking in Bilbos appearance he noticed her shirt was askew and her hair was ruffled from some sort of movement, perhaps from rolling around in her sleep. He had noticed she seemed quite restless last night.

"I don't know what you are trying to do here boys, but let me make this clear, it is not happening." She tried to look intimidating but her stature made her anger seem quite comedic. "I have already embarrassed myself enough but I will not allow you to... to..."

"To pleasure you?" Kili offered, not at all phased.

Bilbo blushed. "I'm not here to entertain you- I mean it! I'm a part of this company and I deserve your respect."

The two brothers looked down suddenly, shame flooding their features like young boys caught misbehaving by a parent. Bilbo stuck her chin out in what she hoped was an imposing manner and continued. "Just because I enjoy sex does not mean you are allowed to use me as you see fit." If possible, their faces grew even redder and Kili looked as if he was biting back a laugh.

"You're impossible Kili!" She threw her hands into the air. "I give up."

A gravelly throat cleared behind her and she froze. _Please don't let that be_...

"Miss Baggins, I think it would be best if you rearranged your clothing and went to gather the ponies."

It was Thorin. This time it was Bilbos turn to go bright red. She didn't dare turn around and face his disaproving stare. It seemed that whenever Bilbo seemed to do anything remotely embarrassing, Thorin was there ready to add his severe judgement.

"Go." He demanded. His tone wasn't angry but commanding and Bilbo walked as fast as she could to get away from it.

...

They had been travelling for hours with the rain pouring relentlessly onto them. Bilbo had refused Kili and Fili's offer of their coats, choosing to remain soaking wet and angry. She had manouvered her pony to the back of the group prefering to stare at the back of Nori's head than walk with the two brothers.

"Here! Mr Gandalf! Can't you do anything about this rain?" Dori shouted over the noise of hooves hitting the ground.

"It's just raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Called Gandalfs reply. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked, ignoring the eyes of the brothers.

"What?"

"Other wizards."

Gandalf steered his horse towards the back so as to ride beside Bilbo. "There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Sauruman the White, then there are two blue wizards." He paused for a second." You know... I've quite forgotten their names..."

Bilbo pulled her vest tighter around her body. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf smiled fondly.

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo bit her tongue after she asked knowing how impolite she may have seemed.

"I think he's a great wizard!" Gandalf defended. "In his own way... He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too! For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Bilbo gulped, looking at the path stretched out ahead of them, suddenly feeling very out of place.

...

Few hours passed after that filled with grumbling dwarves and bickering between Gandalf and Thorin. Bilbo couldn't hear what was being said but as they turned on the path she noted the disgust on the dwarfs face.

The path thinned out and she could see a barn up ahead. Whilst the others cheered, happy to welcome the new found shelter, Bilbo felt a knot of dread form in her stomach. The barns roof was caved in and the surroundings bare.

Thorin was the first to climb down from his pony. "We'll camp here for the night." He stood looking out over the barn. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies." He now looked at them sternly. "Make sure you stay with them."

Gandalf had wandered from the dwarves and stood close to the barn, his hands running over the rough stone of the walls. "A farmer and his family used to live here."

Bilbo felt that knot of dread once again.

Thorin, however, seemed oblivious to this as he ignored Gandalfs underlying warning. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

Gandalf turned away from the barn abruptly, striding over to the leader of the dwarves. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for-"

"I have told you already," Thorin interrupted through gritted teeth. "I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" The wizard seemed tired of this argument already. "The elves could help us! We could get food, rest, advice!"

Thorin's eyes were thunderous. "I do not need their advice."

Gandalf lowered his voice in an attempt to reason with him. "We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Bilbo watched as Thorin's fists clenched painfully. She had never seen him this infuriated. "Help." The word seemed like poison in his mouth. "A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria. Desecrate our sacred holes. The elves looked on and did nothing." He pointed a finger accusingly at Gandalf. "You ask me to seek help from the very people that betrayed my grandfather. Betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them! I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

Thorin held his gaze, refusing to back down. "I did not know they were yours to keep."

Gandalf sighed and gripped his staff furiously, storming away.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked from where she stood beside Balin. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

The grey wizard quickened his pace. "To seek the company of the only one around here thats got any sense."

"And who's that?" She shouted to his retreating form.

"Myself miss Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

She watched nervously as he got further away. Now she truly was alone.

"Come on Bombur. We're hungry." Thorin turned his back on the wizard.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked. She was met with silence, something she assumed she'd have to get used to with Gandalf no longer there to remind the others of her worth in this adventure.

As night fell, Bilbo found her worry increasing to the point where she could no longer sit still. She wandered over to Bofur who was ladling soup into wooden bowls.

"He's been gone a long time."

Bofur looked up. "Who?"

"Gandalf." She warmed her hands on the edge of the large soup bowl. Her clothes still pretty much soaked through.

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses." He grabbed two bowls. "Here, do us a favour. Take these to the lads." He thrust the bowls into her hands before she could refuse and turned back to pull Bombur away from the ladle. "Stop it! You've had five bowls already!"

Bilbo sighed and walked down to where the two brothers would be looking after the ponies. On her way she saw Thorin sitting alone, again, on the trunk of an uprooted tree.

"Thorin..."

He looked up, his eyes not kind but no longer murderous. She took this as a good sign.

"Thorin, I'm sorry about this morning." She looked at her feet. "I didn't mean to... It wasn't what you thought. I didn't do anything with your nephews." Her cheeks were bright red again. "I don't want you to think I'm trying to distract them or anything."

She looked back up finally and found that Thorin was now walking back up to the campsite. She hurried on to the brothers, wanting more than anything to change out of her damp clothes and go to sleep.

When she got to the clearing where the ponies were kept she couldn't see the brothers anywhere. She placed the soup on the ground and walked around the ponies, calling out for them.

"Bilbo?" She turned and saw the two brothers walking over to her, topless.

Her eyes widened and she tried to look away. They didn't seem phased at all as they made no move to clothe themselves.

"I... Uh, I brought soup." She crossed her arms under her chest flicking her eyes anywhere but at the brothers and their toned and muscular bodies.

Kili frowned. "You're clothes are still wet."

"I wish you'd have taken one of our coats." Fili added, folding his arms.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

She cleared her throat and made to leave when Kili caught her by the arm. "Bilbo... I'm sorry."

"We both are."

She shook her head. "It was my fault. I'm well aware that your uncle hates me already and yet I continue to do things that infuriate him. Thats not your problem."

Fili chuckled. "He doesn't hate you Bilbo, he's just conflicted."

She furrowed her eyebrows and dared to look at them again. "Huh?"

Kili smirked. "Our uncle far from hates you Bilbo." His hand was still holding her arm loosely. "I think it is us that he dislikes most at the moment."

"Why? Why would you think that?"

Fili and Kili shared a look. "We believe our uncle is jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of-"

"Oh no..." Kili dropped his bowl, his hand slipping from Bilbos arm.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"We were supposed to be looking after the ponies..."

"And?"

Fili picked up on his brothers realisation. "But we've now encountered a slight problem."

They were both staring fixedly at the ponies and Bilbo followed their gaze trying to pick out what the problem was.

"We had sixteen." Kili gulped.

"Now there's 14..."

Kili began running through the ponies, counting again and again on his fingers. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well thats... Not good." Bilbos dread was somehow lessened by the sight of the handsome dwarves without shirts. Thorin accused her of being a distraction but clearly he had been accusing the wrong person. Thorin. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili smiled sheepishly. "Ahah, no... Lets not worry him. As our official burglar, you should probably look into it."

Bilbo squinted into the darkness. "Well uh... looks like something big uprooted these trees. Something very big, possibly quite dangerous."

"Hey, there's a light!" Fili crept behind the uprooted tree and crouched. "Over here." He whispered.

Kili grabbed Bilbos hand and pulled her beside him in a crouch. "Stay down."

A loud laugh sounded from a few feet away from them. She tried to pay attention but it was hard when Kili's arm was holding her waist.

"What is it?"

"Trolls."

The three of them watched as the large grey skinned creature picked two ponies up and began to walk away again. When the coast was clear, Kili jumped over the tree.

"He's got Myrtle and Mindy!" She struggled with her skirts as she tried to climb over the trunk. Fili watching her was quick to pick her up by her waist and pull her over the trunk. "I think they're going to eat them, we have do something!" Bilbo nodded a thanks to Fili before running after Kili.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are so stupid and you're so small, they'll never see you!" He crouched again, behind a bush that covered the view of the troll campsite. "It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you." Kili pushed her towards a gap in the bush.

"If you get into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili patted her shoulder.

Bilbo gripped her skirt as she made her way forwards. "Hoot twice like a barn owl... Twice like a brown owl? Are you sure this is a good idea?" She turned around for reassurance and found that the two brothers had disappeared.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton tonight."

Bilbo jumped in surpise at the whining voice and shrunk into the shadows, watching the three trolls argue about food. As an argument began about whether or not they were sheep or ponies, Bilbo snuck round to where the horses had been confined behind rope. She knelt on the ground and began pulling at the thick knots.

"I hope you're going to gut these horses, I don't like the sticky parts." The same troll began whining again.

Bilbo looked around for something sharp to cut the rope with as the biggest troll shoved the smallest one down to sit. She spied a large looking knife hanging from the trolls belt and crawled over to him, heart pounding, cursing Fili and Kili in her head. Leaning over, Bilbo's fingertips grazed the hilt of the blade and retracted quickly as the trolls hand swooped over her head, searching for something.

She squeaked as it grabbed her and lifted her to its nose. Before she could struggle free she was covered in a thick coating of troll snot.

"Oh! Blimey!" The troll held her at arms length as the other two looked on in bewilderment. "Look! Look whats just come out of me hooter! It's got arms and everything."

Bilbo wretched as she tried to wipe the snot from her hair and clothes.

"What is it?" One of the trolls asked, its putrid breath fanning over her like fumes.

"I don't know... but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The troll holding Bilbo threw her to the ground suddenly, causing her to scrape her knees. She stood quickly, looking around desperately for Kili and Fili.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

Bilbo felt well and truly lost. Why had she ever let the brothers force her into this? "I'm a burglar- ah Hobbit..."

"Burglar hobbit?"

Bilbo looked around despairingly, willing the dwarves to show up. Her skirt had a large tear in the left side, most likely from climbing over the tree, and her hair was so dirty it was hard to tell that it was actually blonde. As the trolls began arguing again she started to back slowly away towards the ponies.

Unfortunately for her, the trolls caught on pretty quick and all three lunged at her, their yellow eyes wide in amusement. "Are there anymore of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" The one who's fist she was gripped in squeezed her uncomfortably tight.

"No!" She gasped, her hands slamming onto his leathery skin.

"She's lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Hold her toes over the fire, make her squeal!"

Bilbo was swung around and held by her feet over the fire, her skirts coming down and revealing her beloved red knickers to the disgusting creatures who howled with laughter. She could no longer see anything as her skirt fell over her eyes but she still recognised Kili as a loud cry sounded from below her. She heard the swift swish of a sword being unsheathed and the howl of a troll as the sword slashed its shin.

"Drop her!"

"You what?!" Boomed the wounded troll.

"I said, drop her."

The troll holding Bilbo threw her down onto Kili who fell backwards at the force. At that same moment the company, lead by Thorin, charged through and began attacking the trolls. Bilbo scrambled to get up but was tangled in the layers of her skirt.

"Ouch!" Wheezed Kili as her heel hit his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm just..." She pulled desperately at her skirt and heard a large rip. "Oh no no no..."

Kili pulled her to her feet and they both watched as the tear in the left side of her skirt grew to just under her thigh. She groaned in annoyance and grabbed both sides desperately. "This isnt happening, this is not happening."

Kili smirked and watched her struggle to fix the shredded material.

"Bilbo! Kili! Watch out!" Fili yelled as loudly as he could from beside Gloin, but it was too late.

Bilbo was grabbed by two of the trolls and held tightly by her arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili cried, guilt swelling inside of him for letting his guard down.

"Lay down your arms or we'll whip hers off." The trolls grinned sadistically.

Thorin grabbed Kili's shoulder to stop him from running forwards. He begrudingly laid down his sword and sure enough, the company slowly relinquished their weapons too. Bilbo looked anywhere but at the dwarves, desperate to cover her legs from prying eyes.

Her prayers to cover up were answered within seconds, just not in the way she would have liked. Each of the dwarves and Bilbo were thrown carelessly into sacks and piled up and then several dwarves, including Dwalin and Ori were tied to a roasting pole and held over the fire.

"We haven't got a lot of time, dawns on its way, so lets get a move on." The largest troll chastised the other two. "I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Upon hearing this, Bilbo's eyes lit up. She knew what she had to.

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" She shouted, wriggling and jumping so she could stand in her bag.

"You can't reason with them lassie, they're halfwits!" Dori called down to her, his face red and shiny with sweat.

"Halfwits! What does that make us!" Bofur cried.

Bilbo stuttered and stumbled through excuse after excuse seeming to the other dwarves to just anger the trolls rather than actually solve anything.

"The secret to cooking dwarves is... is erm..." Her eyes flickered over the scenery for inspiration, landing on the large knife on the smallest trolls belt. "The secret is to skin them first!"

Outraged cries sounded from all the dwarves, particularly Kili. She fixed him with a glare. The trolls looked on skeptically, finally frowning and shaking her advice off. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

The smallest one stood up and reached for Bombur. "Nice and crunchy!" His slug like tongue swiped over his chapped lips making Bilbo feel ill.

"Not that one!" She wracked her brains. "He's... He's infected!"

"You what?" The troll paused mid lick and pulled a face.

"Yeah he's got... worms in his... tubes." Bombur was thrown back into the pile with haste. "In fact... they all have. They're infected with parasites! It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did she say parasites?!" Oin yelled furiously from his bag.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili retaliated.

Bilbo bit her lip anxiously, willing Kili to just be silent for a godamn second. Thorin, finally realising her plan, kicked his nephew swiftly and looked at him pointedly.

It was silent for a moment until Oin piped up again. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"I've got bigger parasites," Kili chipped in. "I've got huge parasites!"

Soon enough every dwarf was complaining about their infestations, the more theatrical of the company going as far as to groan in pain.

"You think I don't know what you're getting up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" The cook pointed his stirring stick at Bilbo's chest, poking harshly.

She noticed a flicker of grey manouver over the rock behind the cook and looked back to the troll nervously. She just had to wait a few more seconds.

"Ferret?" She asked innocently.

As she had hoped, Gandalf appeared over the rock, arms spread wide and staff held tightly in his left hand. "The dawn will take you all!"

His staff hit the rock and split it in two, showering the scene in bright morning light. The trolls screamed in agony as their bodies twitched and convulsed, transforming to rock and Bilbo let out the biggest sigh of relief she could muster. Never had she been so happy to see Gandalf.

The wizard helped the dwarves down from the fire as the others helped each other with their sacks. As soon as Thorin was free he began talking in hushed tones both of their eyes flicking to Bilbo at one point. Bilbo watched, still confined in her sack and jumped as Fili's hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Need some help?" He smiled kindly.

Bilbo nodded and turned so her back was facing him. "I must look a sight right now, I'm covered in mud and..." a shudder went down her spine, "troll snot."

Fili chuckled. "You were very brave today little hobbit." His fingertips caressed the nape of her neck, where the knot of the sack was tied. "Bravery like that deserves a reward." He whispered.

She shivered again and tried to look over her shoulder at him, lips pulling back in a teasing smile. "I'm guessing a dwarf reward is something like a kick in the shin or a headbutt?"

Fili's smile morphed into a smirk. "Oh, I think you'll find my idea of a reward very..." His hand travelled down her spine. "satisfying."

**My biggest apologies for the lateness of this post! I've had mocks and things to do and I've been procrastinating but here it is, I hope it was okay. Apologies for the mispelling of 'orc' in the previous chapters, thank you very much whoever corrected me on that. As always thank you so much if you left a review/followed the story/favourited the story, it honestly means so so much to me. **  
><strong>Be prepared for some long awaited smutt soon! ;-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SEXUAL SCENE! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING SEXUAL THINGS OR ROUGH SEX IS A TRIGGER!**

Chapter Four

Fili dragged his hand slowly up and down her spine again as Bilbo felt the sack drop from around her, freeing her arms. She arched her back as he reached the bottom of her spine, shivering from the pleasant sensation.

"You're such a tease, little hobbit." He slowly moved his hands to her waist, pulling her roughly into him. "Me and Kili have been dying to see whats underneath all these layers ever since you joined the company and then you just reveal these lacy things to everyone."

Bilbo blushed and looked downwards, face flushed with the memory of the trolls hanging her upside down and the audible gasp of Kili as her red pants were flashed.

"Do you have any idea," he turned her to face him. "What you're doing to me?"

Bilbo licked her dry lips, heart beating fast. It was hardly how she'd imagined this happening, and boy had she imagined this. She did not think that she would be covered in dry troll snot and mud when she finally got this close to the prince.

"I erm..." she wanted to laugh for some reason. Maybe it was a feeling of nervousness surfacing or maybe she thought the awkwardness of being fucked against a tree was funny. "Should I..." she blushed again and pointed at his crotch.

"Should you poke it?" He laughed and backed her gently against a tree.

A laugh bubbled up from her lips, once again thinking about the bark of the tree digging into her back. "I meant... what do we do from here?"

Fili rolled his eyes. "Must you be so inquisitive, can you not just trust that things will run their course?" He leant against her, his lips inches from hers. "Will you allow me to pleasure you, Bilbo?"

Her chest heaved against his and she gave a small, quick, nod that urged Fili to press his lips against hers. His lips were hard and smooth, like his hands, and they felt warm against Bilbo's lips. At first it was awkward, what with her neck pressed against the rough bark of the tree and her hair sticking to both of their cheeks, but Fili seemed to know how to manouver them both so well. He tilted her chin upwards and splayed his fingers across her cheeks.

One hand slipped down to her thigh and lifted it with ease, bringing it around his hips allowing him room to grind against her. She gasped at the sudden closeness and bit her lip as he rubbed against her. "Does that feel good?" He whispered huskily, his hand still gripping her thigh and the other desperately pulling at the buttons on her top.

She moaned in response and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. She grinded against him in a rhythm, her breath hitching at the delicious friction. Fili noticed and slowed the rhythm to a torturous pace. He smirked down at her and focused his attention on her shirt, popping the buttons out of the holes and freeing her chest.

Bilbo fell from her lust filled gaze, realising he was now staring at her breasts. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks again and lifted her eyes to his. He pulled her top and vest off, rushing to uncover her breasts. Bilbo instinctively raised her hands to cover them, her heart pounding.

"Why do you rush to cover yourself, Bilbo?" Fili whispered, moving his hands to cover hers. "Do you wish me to stop?"

Bilbo eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently.

"In that case..." Fili grabbed her wrists swiftly in one hand and held them above her head, finally allowing her breasts to fall free. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the soft flesh before him. Her right one was slightly larger than the other but both had light brown nipples that stiffened as he blew softly on them. With his free hand Fili traced the light shimmer of stretch marks that ran along the sides of her breasts, his eyes wide with amazement.

"These are beautiful! Such a rarity!" He cupped her left breast in his hand and drew lazy circles around her nipple with his thumb. "You truly are beautiful, Miss Baggins."

With that Fili pressed her roughly against the tree and sucked at her nipples, his tongue tracing patterns across each of them. Bilbo moaned as quietly as she could making Fili bite her nipple lightly in retaliation. "Moan loud for me, I want them to hear you." He kissed his way up to her neck. "I want them to know that you're mine."

Bilbo leaned forwards to kiss him but he pulled away, smirking. He let go of her hands slowly, kneeling before her on the ground. Bilbo frowned, her chest still rising and falling heavily. "What are you-"

Fili gave her one look and she froze. He ran both hands up and down her legs, squeezing her thighs and kissing her knees, eyes dark with desire.

Fili lifted her ripped skirt up to her waist and ordered her to hold onto it. He separated her legs slowly and looked up for permission before reaching for her red knickers. Bilbo's breath caught in her throat as he pulled them down her legs and out from under her feet.

"What if someone comes Fili?" Bilbo had begun to look around, anxious that the dwarves would run in at any minute.

Fili effectively distracted her by running a finger over her slit making her pulse race again. He seemed to move at a torturous pace, kissing from her right ankle all the way up to her inner thigh and then repeating with her left ankle.

"Fili please..."

"Please what love?" His breath was achingly close to her core.

"Please..."

Fili looked up and smirked. "Tell me what you want."

Bilbo blushed bright red and began stammering.

"I can't quite make out what you're saying right now, what is it you want sweetheart?" He kissed her outer lips. "You want me to eat you out?" His breath ghosted over her clit. "You want me to taste you?"

Bilbo's eyes rolled back at his words and she thrust her hips forward. "F-fuck me, Fili...God just do it!"

Fili spread his tongue wide over her slit and licked a steady path up to her clit before tracing circles around the swollen nub. His left hand squeezed her arse possessively as his tongue entered her.

"Nnngg!" Bilbo clamped a hand over her mouth as a moan escaped her lips. "Just like that, yes!"

He fucked her hard with his tongue, lapping eagerly as she got wetter and wetter. His tongue trailed back up to her clit, wide over it at first and then carefully circling it. Without warning he sucked on it hard and Bilbo's back arched in pleasure. He moved his right hand from its place on her thigh and caressed her mound, slipping one finger and then two into her entrance.

"Harder." It was barely a whisper but Fili heard it loud and clear.

"You want it hard?" He moved his left hand back from her arse and started palming his erection through his trousers.

She nodded and closed her eyes in ecstacy as he curled his fingers in a come hither movement inside her. He latched back onto her clit whilst moving his fingers more vigorously, slowing to a stop and then moving so fast that his hand was a blur.

Bilbo could no longer control her moans of pleasure choosing instead to move her hand from her mouth and thread it through Filis hair. The sight of him kneeling before her and staring upwards with lust filled eyes made her moan louder.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones that could hear Bilbos exclamations of pleasure and when a paricularly loud "yes!" bubbled forth from her lips, the two were startled to hear a reply.

"Miss Baggins! Miss Baggins is that you?!"

It was Kili.

Bilbo looked down with wide eyes, unable to move away from the pleasure but unsure of whether she should stay. "Fili- its Kili! Its Kili!" He words came out in pants as Fili had not slowed down his ministrations.

He leant back and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Let him see." His eyes were a dark brown, flecked with bright gold that seemed to shine as he spoke. "I think you want him to see you like this," he rose to his feet again, trapping her beneath him.

Bilbos pupils dialated as his fingers brushed a spot inside of her that made her tremble. Fili smirked again and continued as she moved her hands to his arms for support.

"Miss Baggins! Is that you?" Bilbos head whipped to the left as his voice sounded closely behind her.

"D-don't come any closer Kili!"

Fili grinned and sped up his fingers.

"Why? Are you hurt?" He stepped closer to the tree that Bilbo was hidden behind, worry lacing his voice. "Do you need help?"

"N-no!" She leant her forhead on Filis shoulder, her legs starting to give out. "I'm getting c-changed." It was too hard to concentrate when she was starting to see stars.

Fili lowered his head and moved his lips to her ear, whispering dirty things into her ear knowing it would send her over the edge. Bilbo bit her lip so hard that it was becoming painful.

"Do you want to come, Bilbo?" Fili's husky voice whispered. She nodded in a weak reply and moaned into his neck as his thumb pressed her clit and his fingers curled inside of her. "Come for me sweetheart."

Her body shook one final time as his fingers brushed against that spot inside her again. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing the low moan that rose from her throat, and slowly removed his fingers. He traced her lips with them before shoving them into her mouth, a smirk appearing on his face as Bilbo sucked each digit clean of her own juices.

"Good girl." He whispered. "Now get changed, quickly." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back.

"But you're still-"

He smiled. "There will be other times for that, I promise."

Bilbo leant against the tree and laughed. She certainly hoped that dwarves kept their promises.

**I hope this wasn't too bad! You can probably tell its my first time writing smut but what the heck, we all start somewhere! It was important that Fili respected Bilbo and consent was given so if you feel dubious about Bilbo's consent in this chapter please let me know because I wanted it to be realistic but loving. Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts, criticisms, mistakes I made etc.**

**Have a lovely day! **


End file.
